


The Bickering Patrat.

by Emilygal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilygal/pseuds/Emilygal
Summary: A story about 2 rodents fighting each other and then some other things happen.





	The Bickering Patrat.

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced to write this so, gibe the criticism.

It was a warm Summer morning out in the Unova region. The Pidove were out and about and the Deerling had changed their pattern to accommodate the seasons. All was calm and well for the most part near Nuvema town. There was a slight issue when exiting the town to Route 1. Trainers and other residing pokemon alike would encounter a pair of constantly fighting Patrat. It would be on this day that things might go especially different for the bickering duo.

 

“Just admit that you stole my hard earned berries!” The 1st Patrat retorted.

“I did not! You probably ate them all yourself last night!” The 2nd Patrat responded smugly.

“You’re such a freaking liar nut head!” The 1st Patrat aggressively responds before jumping on the 2nd Patrat and began to pummel the other.

In the tree above the two pokemon layed a sleeping Serperior who was then rudely awoken by these imbeciles. She rested upon the tree’s canopy and noticed the scuffle happening right below her. It was the perfect opportunity, free food and some lovely peace and quiet. The camouflaged predator began to slowly lower herself down behind the two brothers. She smirked as she grabbed both of them with her vines and laughed as they began to struggle in her grip.

 

“Well boys… You could’ve waited to fight each other in another place, but I thank you for your patronage to moi~” The Serperior hissed seductively.

The two Patrat began to shake in fear at the regal predator. They then became paralyzed as the Serperior’s head moved closer to both of the rodents.

“Now… which one of you should I eat first?”

Serperior’s tongue flicked out, almost tasting the fear that was radiating from the Patrat. Everything goes downhill from here.

“You should eat him first! He ate all my berries!” The first Patrat bro jabs at his sibling.

“No! You should eat him! He ate all of his berries while he was sleeping and refuses to believe it!” The second little miscreant calls him out over his eating disorder.

As normal, dumb and dumber began to struggle in the predator’s vines to try and hurt each other. The Serperior was not amused. It’s actually amazing that she went ahead and watched the two Patrat bump each other in her vines, either way, all things must come to an end.

 

Serperior opened her maw and began to push both of the struggling Patrat into her mouth. With one hefty gulp, she pushed the two bickering Patrat down her esophagus and into her belly.

 

With a hearty sigh, the Serperior was somewhat satisfied with her meal. As soon as she was about to climb up her tree, muffled noises came from her belly. It then began to bulge out a bit as the Patrat began to fight each other again, but this time inside the Serperior’s stomach.

“This is all your fault you jerk!” The first Patrat covered in bruises delivers a staunch punch to his brother. This causes the other to fall backwards onto Serperior’s interior flesh. He wipes the blood from his snout and retaliates with a nasty sucker punch.

 

The Serperior wasn’t really expecting for the two rodents to keep fighting inside of her. It was starting to make her sort of nauseous and light headed with everything going on at once. She tried her best to hold on but it was to no avail. With her face greener than usual, the Serperior began to regurgitate the two Patrat out of her stomach and back onto the forest floor.

The Patrat, covered in saliva and bile, were a bit confused as to what just happened. They stared up at the lightheaded Serperior before she gave her own response.

“I’ll… just find… something else cause this… wasn’t really worth it at all…”

The lightheaded Serperior decided that these two weren’t worth the time to eat whole. She lazily slithers away, hoping that her headache over hearing the two pokemon fight would go away very soon.

Right as the two Patrat were about to continue their fight, a Pidove came waddling by with a collection of berries in its wings. The Patrat bros looked up at the Pidove and asked where he got the berries. The two Patrat then began to chase the dumb bird after figuring out that it was stolen by him. Knowing those two, they’d chase that bird to the ends of the earth and then fight about who gets the berries in the end.

A Serperior, unfed and nauseous,

An endless rivalry among brothers never resolved,

A thief, happy and rewarded,

How unfortunate.

The end.


End file.
